Frequently Asked Questions
Tainted book delves *'Can my writer die?' Yes - the term for it in the game is 絶筆 (zeppitsu), which we translate as "Final Words". See more details on how they may reach that point at the Health Status page. *'What is the difference between and effects of the blue state and purple state?' When a writer is corroded to a certain extent, they may enter weakened or breakdown state, indicated by blue and purple, respectively. Writers are generally unable to attack in these states. However, unlike weakened state, writers in breakdown state are vulnerable to death if you advance to the next node in a tainted book. More details here. *'Why is it that sometimes when my party attacks, their own HP goes down?' There is a long-range phase at the start and at the end of a battle where the Alchemist's and the enemies' guns attack. Bows are also included in the initial volley. This will result in damage to your own team unless your writers manage to evade the attacks. *'Why did I fail the tainted book delve even though my writers still had HP left?' If your leader goes into breakdown state, you will automatically fail the delve, with no option to move to the next node. *'Why do I keep getting diverted / can’t pass (such and such) book?' Some books have very low chances of allowing you through to the boss unless you follow a certain rule. These rules are given as book hints after battle, and they are all recorded in this Wikia's tainted book delve pages, which you can find in the navigation bar under Gameplay > Tainted Books. Note that even if you follow the rule, you may still fail to reach the boss node due to bad luck. Keep trying. *'How do I trigger the writers to attack together? / What is the green bar underneath my writer’s HP?' When the epiphany gauge, the green bar beneath your writers’ HP, fills up for two writers, they will execute a dual attack. More information here. *'If (such and such) writer has better stats, why is (such and such) writer considered more powerful?' It may have to do with their state of mind. Writers with unstable states of mind do fill their epiphany gauge and execute dual attacks more readily, but they also enter weakened and breakdown state more easily, so use them with care. You may compare the writers by their stats at the Statistics page. *'Does rarity matter?' Essentially, no. For example, some gold rarity writers have worse stats and give worse results in battle than lower rarity writers when people train them. However, as long as a writer is sufficiently leveled and blossomed, their abilities should be just as sufficient as any's to purify any book. You may compare the different rarities of writers sorted by their stats at the Statistics page. *'Why do I keep getting an error message when trying to delve into a tainted book?' There are several reasons you may not be able to take a certain party into a tainted book. One or more of the writers in your party is probably: - In possession of a completely empty stomach - In breakdown state - In the midst of transmigrating - In repairs Summoning *'Is it possible for a writer to summon themselves?' There are legends that it is, but it does not seem to be very likely. *'How do I get (such and such) writer? / Does it matter how much ink I use to summon?' 1. Summon them from ensouled books at the Transmigration page. 2. Summon them as a drop from purifying tainted books in tainted book delves. The possible writer drops are recorded on the Tainted Book pages, which you can find in the navigation bar under Gameplay > Tainted Books. 3. If they are a limited transmigration event writer, then you must summon them using special bookmarks during the event period. 4. If they are an event reward writer, you must earn them by playing their event. Kouda Rohan has been known to reappear in later events as an drop in higher difficulty event books. Higher amounts of ink have higher chances of transmigrating a silver, gold, or rainbow writer, while 50 ink will probably summon beiges forever. View more information about transmigration here. *'Are there confirmed recipes to summon (such and such) writer?' There are recipes that many people have used to summon certain writers, however, there is never a guarantee that they will summon the one you want. You may view the records we have compiled and submit your own transmigration data here. Make sure to click Submit at the top if you want to submit your own data. *'What happens if I summon a writer again / What happened to my duplicate? / How do I scrap duplicates?' In this game, duplicate writers from drops or transmigrations are automatically scrapped, gaining you the resources shown on the subsequent screen. The only way to "scrap" a writer per se would be to force them to reach their final words. Blossoming / Writer's Road *'What is blossoming, and how do you blossom a writer?' Blossoming is a way to increase the stats of your writers, which makes them more effective in battle. You can also unlock new voices and outfits for your writers in the blossoming interface. You can find more detailed information here. *'What do each of the stats mean?' Please refer to the Glossary for details. *'How do you get new outfits for a writer? / When do you reach the node for new clothes on the Writer’s Road?' 1. Unlock their outfit node in the blossoming interface. Please check the Blossoming page for more details and a picture of the node that unlocks the outfit. 2. Official promotions sometimes offer ways to obtain special outfits. 3. Earn them as event rewards. You may change a writer's outfit in the Office. *'How do I unlock a writer’s voice bank?' You must unlock 5 of their nodes along their Writer’s Road in order to view their voice bank in the Writers' Register. Please check the Blossoming page for more details. *'What does unlocking the voice node do in the Writer’s Road?' The voice node unlocks a new clip for the writer to say in the library if they are set as your assistant. However, this clip will not be added to your writer’s voice bank in the Writer’s Register. Please check the Blossoming page for more details and a picture of the node that unlocks the special voice clips. Technical Difficulties *'Why am I unable to play, even after registering?' The most common solution if your game is not loading is to turn off your Adblock software. Also try different web browsers - Chrome usually works. See Proxy Connection for more possible fixes. *'Why do I keep getting an error with a bowing cat?' The most common cause is an unstable internet connection, or it could be a proxy problem. Maintenance is indicated with a picture of a sign hanging on a door. Resources *'How do I get more ink / rice balls?' - Regeneration (regeneration limit = 500 + 120*(level-1), where level is your overall level indicated on the main library page) - Research (daily, weekly, and overall quests). You may find a list of quests and their rewards here. - Maintenance compensation or rewards for certain promotions - Letters (more details here). *'That’s all? Where are the expeditions?' Letters in this game are the equivalent of Touken Ranbu's expeditions. *'How do I get (soul gears, small, medium, large souls)?' - Soul gears: You may earn 1-3 per day by purifying the final tainted books in any of the given shelves. - Small and medium souls: They are abundant resources found in any given tainted book. - Large souls are available on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from purifying the second and third book of the special shelf, or from large soul harvesting days which are announced occasionally on the official twitter. *'How do I get coins?' Coins are obtainable through Co-Research with Chief Librarian events (these generally happen once per season) or given as event rewards and for completing research missions. They occasionally go on sale in the Shop, too. Writers *'What is the level cap for writers?' The level cap is currently 60. *'What are the different levels of rarity for the writers, and does the rarity matter in how useful a writer is?' As of now there are 4 rarity levels of writers; from highest to lowest rarity, they are rainbow, gold, silver and beige. Rainbow writers are generally more powerful and useful than those of lower ranks, and also much more difficult to obtain. It is entirely up to your discretion which rarities writers you feel are necessary or unnecessary to include in your parties. *'What are the different weapon types the writers can be users of? / What are the pros and cons of each? / Can I just choose whatever writers to train I want to and not worry about which weapon they use?' The short answer: Writers may be gun users, bow and arrow users, whip users, or blade users. The pros and cons of each may be found here, but overall, know that it is important to cultivate writers of different weapon types if you want to be successful playing this game. Miscellaneous *'What is __ / Where can I get it? (bookmarks, Philosopher’s stone, etc)' See the Glossary for quick descriptions of items and how to obtain them. *'What time do daily missions refresh?' - Daily missions : 5AM JST - Daily Refresh of Soul Gear: 12AM JST (midnight) - Weekly Missions: 5AM JST every Monday *'How do I change the writer / assistant in the library?' On the main library page, there is a button in the bottom right corner that will take you to the office. There is another button there in the bottom right hand corner that will allow you to choose a different writer to be your new assistant. *'Do I have to feed my writers?' As stated elsewhere, if a writer's rice ball gauge empties completely, you will be unable to take them into battle. More importantly, their attacks miss more often and become increasingly weak the hungrier they get, along with being less likely to avoid attacks from the enemy. *'What is with that red sad face button in the dining hall?' If you take your writers into the same battle too many times, they will be marked with an unhappy face that represents fatigue. You may simply wait for the fatigue to go away, or use herbal medicine by clicking the red button in the Dining Hall to immediately recover them to normal status. It is difficult to obtain these besides paying for them, so use them sparingly. *'Why can't I find my writer when I want to use them to transmigrate / feed them / repair them?' If your writer is set as your library assistant, then they will not appear on ensouled book delve menu. On a similar note, you will not be able to feed or repair your writer if they are delving inside an ensouled book. *'Why can't I equip/remove rings?' The writer needs to be at full health to equip/remove rings. *'Why can't I unlock the level cap my ring although I own the required materials?' The ring needs to be at its current max level to perform uncapping. *'How do I gather recollections?' Recollections may appear at the start of a tainted book delve or after purification. You will have to bring all the authors involved in the recollection to the correct tainted book, and you may even have to have one of your authors leveled to a certain point. You may view the recollections we have up by navigating to a writer's profile page and clicking on their Recollections button at the top, or you can view them sorted by Tainted Book here. There are also dining hall recollections, which may be triggered by feeding two authors the correct food at the same time. See Dining Hall/Menu for more information. *'Why is there a question mark(?) next to my writers' names in some event recollections?' The question mark indicates a doppelganger of a writer in the library. Their name and looks are the same, but they originate from the world of the tainted book and may have a different personality and persona altogether. *'What's with the menu in the dining hall?' You do not need to bother with it - it simply changes dishes based on the time of day and day of the week. If you bring in the right writers, though, you may trigger a food recollection, as mentioned in the previous answer. *'Can I use elixir of refinement / elixir of pursuit during x2 exp or x2 item drop campaigns?' No, the elixirs items become unusable during them. *'Will my elixir of refinement / elixir of pursuit expire if I log out while they are in use?' No, they will still be in use the next time you login, until you use them up in total 10 delves. On that note, cat paws will also carry forward to the next event they are eligible for. *'What are the banners under the game screen for?' One banner is for inputting serial codes to gain limited edition items (e.g. furniture). Serial codes are distributed in certain promotions (e.g. in the Bungo to Alchemist character books). Another will allow you to sync your account between your PC and mobile app. See more information about this on the Bungo to Alchemist Mobile App page. *'What is that cat for?' He is a male talking cat whose job is to relay directions from the country. See more details here. *'And who’s that daddy older guy?' He is the Chief Librarian in charge of managing the Imperial Library. See more details here. *'Can I change the game's language to English?' No, the game does not have an English version. Wikia-related *'How can I contribute or help?' Thank you so much for asking! There is a To-do list at the bottom of the page on our Wikia. We would very much appreciate help with any of those items. *'Where should I go to ask a question about the game?' For immediate answers, join our Discord server to chat with us, or if you feel uncomfortable with that, feel free to post a comment on the relevant page, the How to play page, or even on this page. *'How do I add or change major content on a page?' We implore you to contact any admin on their message wall on their profile or on Discord before making major changes to content on a page. If you would like information on the formatting and different conventions we use when editing this Wikia, please consult the Documentation guide. *'What is the procedure for uploading voice clips / sprites / recollections?' First of all, voice clips and sprites should be pulled directly from the game to ensure the highest possible quality. Please make sure to convert your voice files to .ogg file extension, and consult this guide and the writers’ quotes pages to name your voice files correctly. If you are unsure of what a line or image should be named, then you may contact a translator in the Discord or click on the red links to upload instead (Wikia will automatically rename your file to the proper name). If you would like to help upload recollections, you may find a comprehensive guide here.